Anaz Mal, Blackfang (House Item)
| altname =Anaz Mal, Blackfang| }} Book Text This reads like a religious text of some sort. There is no author listed. Though it is worn, it seems to have been very well made - albeit long ago. Of Our Past We are the master's secret hand. It is of us, and only of us, that true order can flow. We sacrifice it among ourselves so that we may better provide it for others. It is our great duty to do this in the name of the Godking, in the name of his goddess. We work at their bidding, though it is the peace and livelihood of the Godking's followers that our efforts support. In that we are revered. Let this not be a guide, nor a map or stepping stone. Instead, this is our journey. The path you take is your own, the goal we seek is shared. At path's end we are given our reward: The gift of the Godking, the gift of his goddess. Our purpose, then, is to repay their kindness, with the skill of our ancestors. You are born Blackfang, and you shall die Anaz Mal. Forever more you shall die Anaz Mal. Go, then, Anaz Mal, and find your tools of death. Suit your garments, your shadows, and exist not as what they fear, but as their subconscious. Strike at mind and body; exist as not a thing to be feared but as fear itself. Use that fear - your non-physical presence - as your poisoned tip. To kill with as much is not unheard of. We exist in the tales of the lesser; we are their death, their specter in the desert. Take then not just their bodies, but their minds and souls. For upon the minds we can impress fear and in turn feed upon it. And in many cases it is in a lack of exercising our power, in feigned mercy, that our power spreads. For each one slain five are mysteriously afraid. For each one spared, fifty are afraid with good reason. And from those souls we can bring ever closer the truth of the Godking. Go, then, Anaz Mal, and find your tools of death. Draw your sickening blades and taste the scent of fear. To reap the soul of the unknowing brings prestige and power. To reap the soul of the fearful brings prophecy uppn these lands. And to reap the soul of an entire people is godliness. And as the power of the Godking grows so grows his need of us. We are his renewing decree. In our lives, and our lives beyond, if we instill the fear of the unknown - and the fear of the known - then we have fulfilled our pact with creation, and our pact with the Godking. Go, then, Anaz Mal, and find your tools of death. Don your black-toothed grins. Paint your faces with the rich feelings you shouldn't have.Kill in the name of the Godking. Bring his prophecy to this land. Of Our Future Our eternal ancestors, just as foretold, await the Deathhowl just as we do. As we pass through the gates of life and into the Silent City we will wait as they do. And when the howl comes, if we have done our job then they shall do theirs. Thus, it is in our work and reverence that we must prepare. Give to the dead the sacred rites of the fallen. With Deathhowl shall they repay us. Give to the dead the reverence of elders. With Deathhowl shall they repay us. Give to the dead the path of Graul. With Deathhowl shall they repay us. Give to the dead the right of Godking. With Deathhowl shall they repay us. Give to the dead a land ripe for them. With Deathhowl shall they repay us. Credits